The present invention relates to certain 5-phenyl and 5-naphthyl derivatives of oxazolidine-2,4-dione having utility as hypoglycemic agents.
In spite of the early discovery of insulin and its subsequent wide-spread use in the treatment of diabetes, and the later discovery and use of sulfonylureas (e.g. chlorpropamide, tolbutamide, acetohexamide, tolazamide) and biguanides (e.g. phenformin) as oral hypoglycemic agents, the treatment of diabetes remains less than satisfactory. The use of insulin, necessary in a high percentage of diabetics where available synthetic hypoglycemic agents are not effective, requires multiple daily, usually self, injection. Determination of the proper dosage of insulin requires frequent estimations of the sugar in the urine or in the blood. The administration of an excess dose of insulin causes hypoglycemia, with effects ranging from mild abnormalities in blood glucose to coma, or even death. Where effective, a synthetic hypoglycemic agent is preferred over insulin, being more convenient to administer and less prone to cause severe hypoglycemic reactions. However, the clinically available hypoglycemics are unfortunately fraught with other toxic manifestations which limit their use. In any event, where one of these agents may fail in an individual case, another may succeed. A continuing need for hypoglycemic agents, which may be less toxic or succeed where others fail, is clearly evident.
In addition to the hypoglycemic agents cited above, a variety of other compounds have been reported to possess this type of activity, as reviewed recently by Blank [Burger's Medicinal Chemistry, Fourth Edition, Part II, John Wiley and Sons, N.Y. (1979), pp. 1057-1080].
The 5-naphthyloxazolidine-2,4-diones, as well as the more active of the 5-phenyloxazolidine-2,4-dione variants of the present invention, are novel compounds; this in spite of the fact that the oxazolidine-2,4-diones are broadly known as a class of compounds [for an extensive review, see Clark-Lewis, Chem. Rev. 58, pp. 63-99 (1958)]. Among the compounds known in this class are 5-phenyloxazolidine-2,4-dione, variously reported as an intermediate to certain beta-lactam antibacterial agents (Sheehan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,197), as an antidepressant agent (Plotnikoff, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,229) and as an anticonvulsant agent [Brink and Freeman, J. Neuro. Chem. 19 (7), pp. 1783-1788 (1972)]; a number of 5-phenyloxazolidine-2,4-diones substituted on the phenyl ring, e.g., 5-(4-methoxyphenyl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione [King and Clark-Lewis, J. Chem. Soc., pp. 3077-3079 (1961)], 5-(4-chlorophenyl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione [Najer et al., Bull. soc. chim. France, pp. 1226-1230 (1961)], 5-( 4-methylphenyl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione [Reibsomer et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 61, pp. 3491-3493 (1939)], and 5-(4-aminophenyl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione (German Patent No. 108,026); and 5-(2-pyrryl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione [Ciamacian and Silber, Gazz. chim. ital. 16, 357 (1886); Ber. 19, 1708-1714 (1886)]. We have discovered, as detailed below, that some of these compounds also possess hypoglycemic activity. However, to the converse, one of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, viz., 5-(2-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione, exhibited no anticonvulsant activity, as measured following pentylenetetrazole or electroshock challenge. Furthermore, no antidepressant activity has been noted for this compound; rather, at doses higher than those at which it has hypoglycemic activity, this compound has been found to have depressant activity.
The hypoglycemic activity which we have determined for known 5-aryloxazolidine-2,4-diones is tabulated in Table I. The biomethodology used in these determinations is detailed below. It will be noted that the parent phenyl compound has good activity at 25 mg/kg. Substitution of the phenyl ring with methoxy at the 4-position leads to total loss of activity even at a dosage of 100 mg/kg. Furthermore, the 2,4-dimethoxy and 2,3-dimethoxy analogs are also without activity at the 10 mg/kg dosage level tested. It is surprising and unexpected, therefore, that when the methoxy group is placed at the 2-position either alone or with other selected groups at the 5- or 6-positions outstanding hypoglycemic activity ensues at dosage levels where the phenyl compound itself and other known analogs are devoid of activity.
TABLE I ______________________________________ Hypoglycemic Activity of Known Oxazolidine-2,4- diones in the Rat Glucose Tolerance Test ##STR1## (mg./kg.)Dose 0.5 hr.1 hr.of Blood Glucose Level.sup.(h)% Lowering ______________________________________ Phenyl .sup.(a,b) 25 25 21 10 10 11 5 6 4 Benzyl .sup.(b,c) 10 3 3 25 9 12 4-Methoxy- .sup.(d) 100 10 9 phenyl 5 3 25 5 4 2,4-Dimethoxy- .sup.(d) 10 2 3 phenyl 2,3-Dimethoxy- .sup.(e) 10 -8 -7 phenyl 4-chlorophenyl .sup.(e) 100 16 19 25 7 2 4-methyl- .sup.(f,b) 100 10 9 phenyl 50 6 6 2,5-Dimethyl- .sup.(f) 10 21 13 phenyl 5 6 6 4-Aminophenyl .sup.(g,b) 100 0 -2 2-Pyrryl .sup.(c) 100 11 8 ______________________________________ .sup.(a) See text. .sup.(b) Additional homologs are known [e.g. 5methyl-5-phenyl; 5(4-ethylphenyl); 5(4-methylaminophenyl)]. See ClarkLewis, Chem. Rev. 58, pp. 63-99 (1958). .sup.(c) See ClarkLewis, loc. cit. .sup.(d) King and ClarkLewis, J. Chem. Soc., pp. 3077-3079 (1951). .sup.(e) Najer et al, Bull. Soc. Chim. France, pp. 1226-1230 (1961); Chem Abs. 55, pp. 27268-27269. .sup.(f) Riebsomer et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 61, pp. 3491-3493 (1939). .sup.(g) German Patent 108,026. .sup.(h) Lowering of 8% or less is considered inactive.
Furthermore, substitution of an amino group at the 4-position of the phenyl compound to produce known 5-(4-aminophenyl)oxazolidine-2,4-dione also results in inactivity, even at 100 mg/kg., while the analogous 2-acetamidophenyl derivative of the present invention has activity comparable to the 2-methoxy compounds. Similarly, substitution of a halogen (chloro) at the 4-position reduces activity, while the present 2-fluorophenyl analog has outstanding activity, again comparable to the 2-methoxy compounds.
Oxazolidine-2,4-dione and substituted oxazolidine-2,4-diones (specifically, the 5-methyl and 5,5-dimethyl derivatives) have been reported as acid moieties suitable for forming acid-addition salts with the hypoglycemic, basic biguanides (Shapiro and Freedman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,377). We have determined that neither oxazolidine-2,4-dione itself, nor 5,5-dimethyloxazolidine-2,4-dione possess the hypoglycemic activity of the compounds of the present invention.
Recently, a group of spiro-oxazolidine-2,4-dione derivatives have been reported which are aldose reductase inhibitors, thus finding utility in the treatment of certain complications of diabetes (Schnur, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,642).
A process for the synthesis of 3-aryloxazolidine-2,4-diones (wherein said aryl group is 6 to 12 carbon atoms, unsubstituted or substituted with one or more halogen atoms, methyl or methoxy) is the subject of another recent U.S. Pat. No. (Scholz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,787). The utility of these compounds, which are isomeric with various compounds of the present invention, is not specified.